The New Covent
by Emmettlover18
Summary: Emmett falls in love with the New girl. But something in her past comes back. can emmett help her? summmary sux i know rated:M
1. Old Friends

**Bella's POV**

Another school year at forks. Today is 9/5/08. I never knew that I would love forks so much but I have Edward 2 thank for that and the Cullen family. I visited Jake yesterday and he was acting very weird I wonder why. I was shaking from my deep thought from Emmett.

"Get out of the car Bella" Emmett yelled

"Ok i'm coming "I told him

"Don't pay him a mind" Edward whispered

Emmett and rose broke up this summer. Now Emmett has become this "playboy" or "player" as some would say. Alice and jasper are madly in love which I find every cute. As we walk up to the front doors this black hummer is parked. I've never seen it before I wonder whose it is. New kid's. New teacher. I wonder.

As we are walking Emmett and rose are far apart from each other. Mike Newton comes up to us.

"Have you seen the new kids!!" mike

There is more than one

"The guys are as big as Emmett and the girls are so hot "mike yelled

"No one can be as big as me "Emmett cooled

"I'm sure the girls are not as sexy as me" rose said

As they said that the "new" kids were walking down the hallway. Mike was right the guys were as big as Emmett. There were 3 boys and 2 girls. One boy had blonde curly hair, brown eyes and his built was like Edward's and pale. Another one had light brown short hair, blue eyes and had a bigger built but not like Emmett's and a light tan. The last one was big as Emmett had brown short hair, hazel eyes and tan.

The girls look like the princesses from movies. One had blonde hair 2 her mid forearm, blue eyes and tan she looked like cinderalla. The other one had fiery red hair 2 the mid of her back, hazel eyes and pale she looked like the little mermaid . The girls had a nice tone body every pretty not even beautiful. All of them look alike.

"I can't wait till she gets here I miss my twin" the blonde one said 2 her siblings

"I know I miss our and Alicia Danny" the one big as Emmett said

"Cindy what do you have first?" the blonde one said the blonde girl

"jonh I have math Ms. Cooper" Cindy said

"Ugh I have E.L.A, how about you Ariel?" the big as Emmett said to the red head

"I have E.L.A to Mathew with Ms. Tuner" Ariel said to Mathew

"I have history Mr. Pat" said the one with light brown hair

"Its ok jaylen "Cindy said

"I think you have it with Alicia and Danny "Mathew said

Then the bell rang. Ugh I have history with Emmett and Alice. Well I will get to see who this jaylen boy acts. When I got to class I sat next to Alice, while Emmett sat next to jaylen. jaylen was every cute. The class was 2 long it took for ever. Class after class finally it was lunch.

I noticed that we have lunch with the new kids I found out their last name was Lopez.

**As **we sat down at the table, started 2 eat my apple. I watched the lopes and Cindy looked like someone I knew when I lived here when I was little girl.

"What wrong my love" Edward asked

"Nothing it's just….. Cindy looks like someone I knew" I whispered

As I said that a dark skinned boy he was as built as Emmett he had black hair but short and hazel eyes. Right next to him was this beautiful girl. She had black curly hair 2 the mid of her back, beautiful green eyes and tan like some of the others she looked like a godess not like the other girls . As they walked closer 2 us I heard the lopezs scream in happiness.

"Now I rember "I said really low

"What do u rember??" asked the Cullens

"Do u see that girl with the black hair "every says "yes"

"Well I use to play with her when I was little. Well Jake, her, and me "

"She is HOTT not even she is SEXY" Emmett said

"I can't rember her name think it was Alicia but she answer when u call her that. I think her nickname is ……………..BEAUTY" I said a little too loud. Loud enough for beauty to turn around. I blushed and smiled. And she smiled in return. Dose she rember me??

I guess she dose. She walks over to our table.

"Hi Bella I'm so glad to see u again" she said her voice is so beautiful

"Hello beauty" I said shyly "every one this is beauty. We grew up together "

"Hi I'm Alice"

"Hi Alice" –beauty

"I'm jasper"

"Hello I love your ascent"-beauty

"Thank you"-jasper

"Your welcome"-beauty

"I'm rose"

"Hello"-beauty

"Hello cutie I'm Emmett" trying to put his charm on

"Nice to meet you big boy"- beauty winked at him

"Hello I'm Edward Cullen"

"Hello Mr. Cullen"

Then Cindy comes up next to beauty.

"Every one this is my twin Cindy" – beauty

"Nice to meet you all" – Cindy

"You two look every pretty"-Alice

"Thank you "- they both said

Emmett starts licking his lips at beauty and beauty just blushed and smiled shyly.

Then Mathew comes and picks up both of the twins one in each arm.

"Making friend are we??" – Mathew

"Yup "Cindy said

"What do you have next??" beauty asked every one "I have gym" beauty frowned

"I have gym to" Emmett, Alice, Mathew, jasper, cindy, and Danny said at the same time

"Yay! I'm not by myself" beauty said smiling

The bells rings . every one gets up and starts walking 2 their classes

" beauty did you eat??" Mathew asked

"……….no" beauty said

"why"

"because I forgot " she smiled

" you better not get sick on me " Mathew pointed his finger at beauty

" I won't " she smiled

As we are walking Emmett starts talking to me

" she is beautiful. Why do they call he beauty? Can u hook me up with her?! Please!!"

"ask her why they call her beauty"

"fine"

I watched Emmett talk with beauty as the walked to puts his arm around beauty. i watch the chreeleader get mad it is so funny. They would make a cute couple. They should get together. Then Edward starts pulling me into the class room

" she is very sweet . we should hang out with her. "

" but she human "

"yea she is but her brothers aren't"

"how do you know?"

"they told me"

" what are they?"

" vampires" he wigged his eye brows

"now let get ready for class" I wonder if she knows?


	2. Me likey

**Emmett's POV**

As I'm walking to gym with the lopezs, jasper, Alice and my beauty

Whoa did I just say my beauty I just met her. As i'm walking I put my arm around beauty.

"Whoa big boy. Stop touching my lil sister" Mathew yelled

Every one laugh but I put my hand down

"Its ok big boy you can put it back I don't mind as long u keep them where I can see them ok?" beauty whispered and give me a wink

I laugh

"Ok cutie" and winked back

As I step in the locker room I hear every one talking about beauty and her family.

My friends Mike, Tyler and Erik were around my locker. I introduced them to the Lopez family (well the boys). Mike started to talk about the girls and shockingly the boy said they know their sisters are hot. All of us looked at him like they were crazy.

We all walked into the gym and watched all the boy trying to play basket ball and watching them fall on there asses is so fuck funny. But then from the corner of my eye I see the sexy beauty. I smile. But then I see the head cheerleader Jessica .she is hot but not as hot as my beauty. Jessica starts walking to me.

"I hope your looking at me"

"Why"

"Because I want you and I won't stop till I get you from myself"

"Yoooo!" I turn around and it's Danny

"I'm coming!" I yelled

"See u later" I walk to the guys

As I'm playing basket ball couch calls a time out. So we all sit down on the bleachers. Beauty and Cindy came and sat next to us.

"Ok class I know that you want keep playing but class is about to end so hit the locker rooms and see you tomorrow"

I feel bad that I didn't talk to Beauty at gym. As I was in the parking lot I saw Mathew's car. It was a black jeep wrangler.

"Emmett sees ya tomorrow" the Lopez guys said

"Peace" I said

"Bye big boy" Beauty said but it seems like something wrong with her

"Bye cutie" and I mouthed to her 'are you ok' she nodded no

"Ill talk to you later" Beauty said and I hugged her

I watched them drive away. I feel bad. Did I do something?

"You didn't do anything" Edward said

"You read her mind?"

"It has to do with something at home"

"Oak. Alice do u has her cell number?"

"Yea. You need it and by the way you guys would look cute together" she gives me Beauty's number.

"Thanks Alice"

"If you are going to go out with her don't break her heart" Bella said pointing her finger at me

On the way home I text beauty

_Hi beauty, it's Emmett I was wondering if u is ok_

_-E_

**Beauty's POV**

Ugh I don't want to go home. I should say i'm going to the store and don't come back till late. Buzz. What the fuck. Ooooo it's my phone. It's a text but I don't know this number

_Hi beauty, it's Emmett I was wondering if u is ok_

_-E_

Awwww. Wait why dose he care?

_Hi Emmett, ill be fine it's just……… I don't want to go home _

_-B_

Ugh we are home.

"Do we have to come home"-Cindy and I said at the same time

"Yes" every one said

"Ugh" Cindy and I said

We walked into the house. Then my favorite little man Jamie

"I missed you! I missed you!" Jamie yelled and jumped into my arms

"I missed you too little man" I hugged him and kissed his forehead

"How were New York Beauty and Danny??" Alex asked. Alex is my older brother he is really bigger. Bigger than all my brothers. He looks like me a lot. He has green eyes and short black hair and tan.

"It was very pretty at night" Danny said while playing with Jamie

"I loved it "I commented

Buzz. My phone again

_Ooo well that suck. Umm where did you come from I mean before you came here_

_-E_

_I came from New York. I was over there for like a year_

_-B_

_You know if u ever want to meet up somewhere or I can give u a tore of the town just text me or call me -E_

Did he just ask me on a date??

_Ill takes you up on the offer. If I don't text you back it's because I'm taking a shower_

_-B_

**Emmett's POV**

_Ill takes you up on the offer. If I don't text you back it's because I'm taking a shower_

_-B_

Holy shit I think I just go hard. Yup I got hard. I mean who couldn't she had beautiful eyes, a beautiful face and sexy curves. Her body is just perfect . I need a cold shower.

As im getting ready to take a shower I see alice pulling Edward by the arm.

"Alice don't break his arm that's the only thing that gives him some" I yelled

"shut up Emmett" Edward yelled back

I laught

_Goodnight Emmett_

_-B_


	3. The pain

**Beauty's POV**

After my shower I start unpacking my stuff. I share a room with Cindy .Thank god I didn't have 2 share a room with my brothers. Cindy turns on some music. My favorite song krazy- pitbull. I start swaying my hips to the beat and Cindy is singing along

_Latinas they get Krazy....  
Blanquitas they get Krazy....  
Negritas they get Krazy....  
Yo Mama she gets Krazy.... (Hey)_

Latinas they get Krazy.... (Hey)(Hey)(Let's Go)  
Blanquitas they get Krazy.... (Hey) (Let's Go)  
Negritas they get Krazy.... (Hey) (Let's Go)  
You Mama she gets Krazy.... (Everybody)

Now Jump up lets get Krazy  
Now Jump up lets get Krazy  
Now Jump up lets get Krazy

Now Jump up lets get Krazy  
Now Jump up lets get Krazy  
Now Jump up lets get Krazy  
Now Jump up lets get Krazy  
I said Damn that's_ KRAZY.  
Lets get Krazy_

Kanye no style / J Lo no ass  
Fifty no beef / Jay Z no cash  
Diddy no Biggie / Fat Joe no Pun  
Lil Jon no crunk / Dmc no Run  
Jeezy no coke / Katt Williams no Joke  
Mc Hammer still rich not broke (Yeeeah)  
Just imagine all this Bass (Yeah)  
Is enough to make you go KRAZY.. (Krazy)  
(Woooooo)

Latinas they get Krazy....  
Blanquitas they get Krazy....  
Negritas they get Krazy....  
Yo Mama she gets Krazy.... (Hey)

Latinas they get Krazy.... (Hey)(Hey)  
Blanquitas they get Krazy.... (Hey) (Let's Go)  
Negritas they get Krazy.... (Hey) (Let's Go)  
Yo Mama she gets Krazy.... (Everybody)

Now Jump up lets get Krazy  
Now Jump up lets get Krazy  
Now Jump up lets get Krazy  
Now Jump up lets get Krazy(Krazy)  
Now Jump up lets get Krazy  
Now Jump up lets get Krazy(Krazy)  
Now Jump up lets get Krazy

I said Damn thats KRAZY.

Iraq no war / U.S no Bush  
Cuba no Castro / Atlanta no cush  
Britney with no drama / Alicia with no Common  
New York with no flava / The World with no Haters  
Obama with no color / Hillary with no Bill  
Pit with no Miami and soon with no deal  
Just imagine all this Bass  
Is enough to make you go KRAZY..  
(Woooooo)

Latinas they get Krazy....  
Blanquitas they get Krazy....  
Negritas they get Krazy.... (Krazy)  
Yo Mama she gets Krazy.... (Hey)

Latinas they get Krazy.... (Hey)(Hey)  
Blanquitas they get Krazy.... (Hey) (Let's Go)  
Negritas they get Krazy.... (Hey) (Let's Go)  
Yo Mama she gets Krazy.... (Everybody)

Now Jump up lets get Krazy  
Now Jump up lets get Krazy  
Now Jump up lets get Krazy

Now Jump up lets get Krazy (come on)  
Now Jump up lets get Krazy (come on)  
Now Jump up lets get Krazy (hey)  
Now Jump up lets get Krazy

Damn thats Krazy

BREAKDOWN:  
Break it down  
In L.A they get Krazy (Hey) / Miami they get Krazy  
In New York they get Krazy (I see it) / Atlanta they get Krazy (ATL Baby)  
In London they get Krazy (a Huh) / in Paris they get Krazy (a Huh)  
In Rome they get Krazy (a Huh) / Ebizas they get Krazy (We gotta tell em)  
In Trini they get Krazy (Come on) / Jamaica they get Krazy (Come on)  
Australia they get Krazy (Come on ) / Japan they get Krazy (Lets Go)  
Cubanos they get Krazy (Lets Go) / Dominicanos they get Krazy  
Boricua they get Krazy (Everybody put there hands up right now)  
Mexicano they get Krazy (Everybody)

Now Jump up lets get Krazy(Jump)(Jump)(Jump)(Jump)  
Now Jump up lets get Krazy(Jump)(Jump)(Jump)(Jump)  
Now Jump up lets get Krazy(Jump)(Jump)(Jump)(Jump)  
Now Jump up lets get Krazy(Jump)(Jump)(Jump)(Jump)  
Now Jump up lets get Krazy(Jump)(Jump)(Jump)(Jump)  
Now Jump up lets get Krazy(Jump)(Jump)(Jump)(Jump)  
Now Jump up lets get Krazy(Jump)(Jump)(Jump)(Jump)  
(Jump)(Jump)(Jump)(Jump)  
Damn thats Krazy

Sube Sube Sube .. Sube El Volumen  
Sube Sube Sube... Sube El Volumen  
Sube Sube Sube... Sube El Volumen  
Sube Sube Sube... Sube El Volumen  
Haha ....Como

That's the ring tone to my phone. I finished putting all my things away now I feel like I'm at home.

I lay down on my bed and Cindy lies next to me.

"You and Emmett would look cute together"

"You think so??" just then my phone buzzes its Emmett!

"OMG its Emmett" I yelled

"Pick it up!!!" Cindy yells back

I pick it up

"Hello beauty" he sounded so … sexy

"Hi teddy bear"

"Umm I was wondering if you wanted to go to mike Newton's party."

"Sure. When?"

"This Friday at 7"

"I would love to do you mind if I bring Cindy?"

"No you should bring all of them" 'he is so sweet' I mouthed to Cindy

"Ok"

"Can I pick you up… say 7:30?"

"Sure do you think your girlfriend would mind?"

"Who are you talking about?"

"Jessica"

"Beauty get your ass down here before I beet the living shit out of you" ugh it's Jason our foster dad

"Umm Emmett I have to go" I said shyly

"Who the fuck was that?"-Emmett

"Ill sees you tomorrow. Bye my bear"

"Bye my cutie"

Me and Cindy go down and see Jason stand at the couch. Mathew comes really close to me and I hope Jason doesn't hurt me.

"Hello dad" I said shyly

"Who the fuck you were talking to?"

"My friend"

"Don't worry dad" Cindy said shyly

Then he slaps Cindy across the face and hits me with a belt across my stomach. Mathew grads me and runs up stairs with me in pain in his arms.

"Are you ok" Mathew asked with me still in his arms

"I think so" Mathew lifts up my shirt

"That burse looks really bad"

"I know"

"Just go to sleep and I won't let you out of my arms"

I smile. He is my favorite brother he takes care of me that most. I do as he said and fell asleep. When I woke up I was in Mathew's bed in his arms. He had a tight grip on me. So I wigged around and then he woke up.

"Sorry beauty"

"Its ok lets get ready for school"

"Ok"

We all get dressed, ate and were ready to go. I hugged Alex bye. On the was to school I listened to my I-pod. I listened to heartless-kanye west. That's when I saw my Emmett. Yes I said my Emmett. Danny helped me out of the car because I was still in pain. He is my trusty helper.

Cindy face was fine and I'm glad she was ok. From the corner of my I see the Cullen and Bella walk to us.

"Hi guys" Alice said

"What's up guys" every one said but not me I didn't feel like talking I just smile shyly

"Its ok beauty" Mathew whispered into my ear and I nodded

"Beauty I want to talk to you alone" Emmett said in a firm voice it scared me it reminded me of Jason.

"Ok" I said shyly

**Emmett's POV**

I wanted to talk to Beauty about that guy I heard on the phone last night

"Beauty I want to talk to you alone" I said in a firm voice which seem to scare my Beauty

"Ok" She said shyly. We walk to the front doors.

"Who the hell was that on the phone last night?"

"My foster dad" she looked like she was about to cry

"Did he hurt you" a tear when down her face

"He did didn't he!" I yelled. It just scared her more

"Let me see what he did to you" she pulls me to a corner and lifts up her shirt. All I saw was a big dark line across her stomach. I was so mad I wanted to punch a wall but then she will know i'm a vampire. She lets another tear fall down her face and I wipe it away and just stare into here eyes

"Beauty if he ever dose this again you come it me. Ok"

"Ok" she said really low. Then I kissed her passionately. I put my arms around he waist and she put her arms around my neck. I pulled her closer and she moaned in my mouth. We pull apart for her to breathe again then us here our families. I hugged her really close

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I whispered into her ear

"I would love to" she whispered back

We all when to our classes. I walked to my class. I sat down next to jaylen .he is pretty cool kid and really smart he's only 16 and in the 12 gr.

"Yo I heard you and your family are vampires" jaylen said "don't worry I am too"

"You are??"

"Yea. Why I don't seem like huh?"

"Yea"

We both laugh. Then we saw Danny and Beauty enter the room. I am so happy I can call her my Beauty out loud or my girl. I watch her go to her seat which was right next to me. As she sat down she look like she was in pain. I wanted to jump to her side and ask what was wrong but Mr. Pat had his eyes on me. So I wrote him a note.

Are you ok my love?

I passed it to her. Then she read it. She wrote something and passed it back

It just hurts when I move my lower half

I just nodded my head and try to pay attention in class. The classes keep on passing by then the bell ring LUNCH!! I get to see my Beauty again. I found jasper and went to the lunch room. I saw Beauty walk in with jaylen hand on her back.

"How is she feeling?" I asked jasper

"She is in pain and hungry" he said "she is every pretty"

"You got that right" Bella said

"So now you too are going out or what?" Alice asked

"Yes we are"

"Awwwwwwwwwwww" every one said and all I could do was smile

I watched Beauty get food and sit at the table with her sisters. I walked over to the table

"Are you ok baby?" I smiled at her and her sisters. They had smile on their faces too

"I'm fine babe" she smile weakly then Mathew and the boys come to the table

"You ok baby girl??" the boys asked

"I'm fine" she said

"You look really weak" Danny said" I am going to take to the nurse after you eat"

"Why?"

"Because we don't like the way you look. You look really weak" john said

"Its true baby"

"Fine ill go"

"Thank you" we all said

I kissed the top of her head and walk back to my table. When the bell rang Danny took Beauty to the nurse. I went to gym and mike was talking about his party and some boys were talking about how they are going to fuck Beauty and her sister. I turn to them

"You're not going to touch Beauty" I said

"Yes I am nigga "

"Not you're not because she is my girl" I yelled at him. Then he backed off

Gym was bordering. I walked to my car. I found my beauty sitting on the top of the hood to my car.

"Hi sexy your looking much better" I kissed her

"Thank babe" she sounded better too "ill see you later big boy" she kissed me but she had to go on her tip toes.

"I don't want you to go back home "

"Babe ill be fine don't worry Mathew got my back"

"Yea big boy I got her back" Mathew yell over the car I kissed her one more time and helped her into the car and watched them drive away

"You make her happy" jasper said

"And she wants to say with you" Edward added

"I don't know what you see in her" rose commented

"And I didn't know what you saw in Jacob" I said with a smirk


	4. Game nigth

**Beauty's POV**

As we are diving home Jamie calls me.

"Hello" his little cute voice said

"Hi Jamie what's up?"

"Umm when are you coming home?"

"Soon i'm almost there"

"Ok mama"

"Bye"

"Bye"

Cindy is jumping up and down in her seat

"What is wrong with you??" Jaylen asked

"Today is game night!!" Cindy loves game night. She acts like a little kid some times. I can't blame her I do to. We got to our house. I walk into the house put my stuff down and then Jamie runs to me.

"I'm hungry"

"Ok what do you want to eat?"  
"Hot Dogs!!"

"Ok" As I'm making the hot dogs my phone rings.

"Jamie picks up my phone"

"Ok" Jamie picks up the phone

"Who is this?"

"Ok Emmett she is right here" Jamie hands me the phone

"Hello"

"Hi baby"

"Hey what's up?"

"Can I come over to see you??"

"Ok when do you want to come over?"

"Can I come over at 9?"

"Ok. So you want do it vampire style huh?"

"How did you know?"

"Babe I know because I could tell the way you look the way your whole family looks"

"Ok baby"

"See you in 2 hours. Bye"

"Bye"

Cindy looks at me and I look at Ariel. We all run up stairs to take a shower and change into sexy pjs. I take my shower and make sure I smell good. I slip into my pink tank top and my zebra pj pants. Then when I walk out of the bathroom. Cindy was in a black tank top with Leopard pj pants. Then Ariel was in Sleeveless Cheetah Print Tank with Pants. We all looked sexy; well that's what I think. It was 8:59. So I started to set up the games in my room and the girls helped. Next thing I know I hear the boys coming up stairs and I hear Emmett to. A smile came across our faces.

"Lets get this party started" John yelled as he walked into the room

"Ok party animal" Ariel smiles

"You guys are into your pjs already" Mathew asked

"Yup. So if we feel sleepy was can go to sleep" I said. Then Emmett came to me and kissed me passionately. His hand cupped my ass and squeezes it. I moaned into his mouth. Then we heard someone clear the throat and we turned around and I smiled shyly.

"Let's get to the games" Jaylen said

**Emmett's POV**

OMG. She looked so sexy in those pjs. We set up the systems and got all the games. Beauty's room was very big. Big enough to fit all of us and still have room. I sat on the floor with the Mathew and Danny. Cindy, Ariel, john and Jaylen sat on the beds.

Then Beauty sat between my legs. She smelled so good and looks so sexy. Her hair was down with beautiful curls. I grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to my dick. She felt my dick and did a lil moaned so I could hear it.

"What game are we going to play first??" I asked

"Let's play halo" john said

"Ok. Girls watch the masters play" Danny said

".sure." Ariel rolled her eyes and the girls laugh

"Open the window it's hot in here" beauty said to jaylen

"It wouldn't be hot id you weren't horny" we all laugh even Beauty did

"True" she giggled. She was horny? For me? That's such a turn on. I felt my dick get bigger and Beauty felt it to. She looked at me and bit her bottom lip. She grabbed my hand and put it on her pussy. It's been wet and hot. Thank god she had a sheet over her. I put my hand in her pants and teased her.

"Alright who wants to play on my team" Mathew asked

"I will" I told him

"Alright. Do I have Danny and Emmett?"

"Ok I got john and jailed" Alex said coming into Beauty's room

"Ok we will sit on the bed" the girls said. Then beauty got up and climbed on her bed. Ugh I didn't want her to get up. How would I cover my dick? Then she handed me a pillow and winked at me. So was such a bad girl. We stared play and my time was wining.

"Ha-ha Alex your team sucks" the girls laugh

"You suck. Suck my deck" john said

"You don't have one" Beauty said

"Then suck Emmett's" wait why was I put in the argument

"I will" Beauty said so sexy. She would. I can't wait

"Then do it right now"

"Later" wait what

"Alright you too break its up" Mathew said

"I won this round" Beauty laugh

We played some more

"I want to play!!" Cindy yelled. Then beauty sat between my legs again. And took the remote control and stared playing my game. I just let her play.

"Thanks babe" she said

"It's ok. It's your turn anyways" the girls played for awhile and then Beauty yawned.

"Its bed time for my baby" I said and handed the remote to Alex. I picked up Beauty and put her in her bed and lay down with her. I kissed her neck.

"I love you" I whispered into her ear

"I love you too" she whispered back. Then a big guy like Alex size walked into the room.

"Hi Johnny" every one said

"This is Emmett. He is Beauty Boyfriend" Mathew said

"Johnny is Alex's twin" Beauty whispered

"Let me see your burse." Johnny said. He came over to me and Beauty and pulled up her shirt.

"Do you want me to heal you?" Johnny asked and Beauty nodded her head. Then he put her hand over her stomach and in a second she was healed. I was amazed.

"Thanks bro"

"No problem"

"I'm going to get something to drink" Beauty said getting out of the bed. She when down stairs.

"Wait isn't Jason down stairs?" Mathew asked in an angrily voice

"Yes" john said

"Oshit" all of us said. Then me and Mathew ran as fast as we could down stairs just to see Beauty on the floor and curled into a ball and in pain.

"What the fuck did you do to her??" Alex ask with his hands in tight fists

"I trough her to the fuckin wall" why the fuck did he do that her could have killed her.

"You a fucking ass hole" Mathew yelled. I ran to her

"Beauty where dose it hurt" I asked her. Then she looked at me. Her face showed that she was scared.

"My back" she whispered

"Ok" I picked her up and ran to her room, where Cindy had ice to put on her back and Ariel making sure that their locked worked. I laid her down back up and took her shirt off. The burse on her back was bigger than my hand. I kissed her back since my whole body is cold. Then I put my hand on her back. Its look like it made her feel better. Then Cindy put the ice on her back. Wait why she wasn't dieing. I mean I don't want her to die, but why she wasn't.

"I'm not dieing because I'm half vampire" she said in a voice full of pain" I can read minds, fell how people are felling and change it and run really fast and strong."

My mouth dropped.

"Sorry I didn't tell you earlier"

"Babe its ok. Just go to sleep" I kissed the top of her head and got into the bed with her. I started putting ice on her back.

"Emmett is you staying the night??" Cindy ask if like she wanted me to

"Yeah"

"Ok we are sleeping in here tonight, well some of us" Mathew said as Jaylen and john pulled in some matters and place them on the floor. Danny and Cindy are together and Ariel and Jaylen are sleeping on the matters on the floor. Mathew got another matters and had Jamie on the other arm. He placed it next to Beauty's bed.

"Is Beauty ok Uncle Emmett" I was shocked he called me uncle. But I was cool with it

"She is going to be ok" he nodded and when to sleep. I found out that Jaylen, Ariel, Cindy and Jamie sleep. I and the guys watched T.V. When it was 6 am Beauty woke up.

"Good morning sexy" I whispered

"Good morning babe" she said in a sleepy voice. I helped her out of bed.

"Babe I'm going to take a shower and get dressed and ill be back in 45 mins."

"I'm counting" all the girls said at the same time. Then I left running. When I got to the house Edward knew what happened.

"Carlisle and Esem I want you to meet my girlfriend"

"ok when?" Carlisle asked

" today after school. Is that ok?"

"yes"

I went to take my shower got dressed and got into my car and drove to their house. When I got there I heard Beauty cry in pain. I ran into the house to find her….


	5. Parents

**Emmett's POV**

_When I got there I heard Beauty cry in pain. I ran into the house to find her…._

When I founded her she was trying to put her shirt on. I laugh at myself.

"What?" beauty asked?

"Nothing. Its just I thought you were getting hurt" we both laugh "let me help you baby" I helped her put her shirt on and jeans. She looked sexy with a burgundy satin button down with black skinny jeans.

"Baby can you hand me my flats"

"Which ones?" she had a lot of shoes

"The satin burgundy one" I got them and put them on her

"You didn't have to put them on me"

"I don't mind you back hurt and I don't want you to hurt it more" then I kissed her

"I have to do my hair" she pulled back and went to the bathroom. I followed her

"What are you going to do to it?" I asked

"Umm put it's in a pony tail. Why"

"Let me do it"

"Ok" I did her hair. Well with her help. Thanks to Alice and all her girly stuff. Then I carried her down stairs. She smiled at me and it just made me smile. I put her on the stall right next to the kitchen counter. Cindy made breakfast for them. I got Beauty orange juice. Then I heard my family. Mathew opened the door.

"Emmett your brothers and sisters are here" why were they here. Alice and Bella ran to Beauty.

"Are you ok beauty? Edward told me every thing" they both said

"I'm fine" she smiled

"Babe eats" I told her kissing her neck.

"Edward. Jasper. Go watch T.V with the guys" Cindy told them" you to Emmett" Beauty laugh then mouth 'oww'.

"Its time to get to school!!!" Jamie yelled coming down the stairs

"Aw he is so cute" Alice said "how old are you?"  
" I'm 4 years old" he smiled "mama where is my jacket" he asked Beauty.

"Why dose he call you mama?" Alice asked

"He doesn't want to call me Beauty or titi so I told him call me mama" Beauty said "ill get it Jamie" she got his jacket and put him on the school bus. Every one got their stuff and got into the cars.

"Beauty you're ready to meet my parents after school?" I asked

"Yea." She said so cute like a lil girl

"Then after we will go to Newton's party"

"Alright"

We got to school and it's seemed so long. When I saw Beauty I pulled her into the locker rooms. They were empty. YES! I picked her up and I laid down on a bench and put beauty on top of me. I grabbed her hips and she stared to grind on me. I moaned as my dick got harder. She stared to unbutton her shirt and I saw her breast. They weren't too big or too small. I moved my hands from her hips to pull of her shirt and then I sat up and kissed her neck, lips and the top of her breast.

"Baby" she moaned "we have to stop" I looked at her

"The boys are going to come in soon to change" then I look at the time. She was right.

"Alright baby. But can me ummm"

"What is it babe?"

"Can I suck your ummm"

"My nipples?"

"Yea" I said shyly. Then she undid her clasp to her bra. Then her breast popped out and they look so good. I took a nipple in my mouth and sucked. She moaned loud. My dick twitched. Then I took the other one in my mouth. Dam she tasted so good.

"Emmett" she moaned. I stopped sucking and put her bra back on, then her shirt.

"Baby you taste so good" I whispered into her ear

"Next time you can taste this" she took my hand and put it on her pussy. Then she pulled me out of the locker room. We waited in the parking lot, in my car. I pulled Beauty into my lap. I stared to kiss her neck.

"Mmm babe they are coming" she said is a sexy voice. I looked up and saw our family walk to us with smile on their faces. I looked at Beauty she was smiling to.

"So Beauty you're going to Emmett's house?" Cindy asked

**Beauty's POV**

"So Beauty you're going to Emmett's house?" Cindy asked

"Yea. Then I'm come home to change into my costume."

"What are you going to be dresses as?" Emmett asked

"You will see. When's your next game?"

"Sunday"

"Ok" then he got into the driver seat and everyone got in. I sat next to Bella and Edward.

"Beauty. Why do they call you Beauty?" Jasper asked

"Well... they call me that because, you know the princess movie Beauty and the Beast."

"Yeah" every one said

"Well she into books and takes care of every one when they are in pain. So my family says I'm just like that, so that's how I got my name."

"Every cool" Bella said every one looked at and she blushed. Then I look you and I see this lovely house. Emmett opened the door for me. We walked into the house and saw his parents. They were beautiful.

"Beauty these are my parents, Carlisle and Esem "Emmett

"A pleasure to meet you" I said

"The pleasure is all ours" Carlisle said and all I did was smile"you are so beautiful"

"She is mine dad" Emmett laughed

"Why don't you show Alicia around" Esem said

"Ok" Emmett said. He showed me around the house. Edward has a lovely piano. Alice has a huge closet. Carlisle has a lovely offices and huge library. Then we got to Emmett's room. He has a huge bed. I walk into his room a sat on his bed. Then he sat next to me.

"Baby how do you like my room?"

"Its big" then he kissed my neck and pulled me on top of him.

"Baby we can't do this here. You parents are here"

"True" he looked at his watch.

"Time for you to change. I'm going to take you home" I kissed him before I got off his lap. I said my good byes and got into the car with Emmett. When we got to my house he looked at me

"Baby is you going to look sexy for the party?"

"Yup just for you" I kissed him and took his hand and put it on my breast. Then he squeezed it. I moaned into his mouth. He grabbed me and put me in his lap. I grind my hips into him. He moaned

"Beauty Mathew is coming "I nodded and stopped. I got up and stepped out

"See you at 7:30" I said

"You got an hour to get sexy" he said driving away. I ran in the house and Cindy was up stairs get out costumes. I got into the shower. Washed everything. I got out and Cindy was in here costume and she looked sexy. She got me my costume, I put it on and got johnny to heal me. My hair was wavy.

"Dam you look sexy" Cindy said. I would kiss my sister. Fuck we kissed so many times. How would I tell Emmett?

"You to boo" I said giving her a hug

"Girls get your half naked body's down here" Mathew yelled

"Ready?" Cindy asked

"Ready" I said


	6. Party Time

**Beauty's POV**

"Ready" I said. we looked so sexy. i was a Football player like Emmett and Cindy was a Playboy Referee. We walked down stairs and all I could her was

"Dammm" every one said and all I could do was smile. Emmett ran up to me and kissed my neck and licked it.

"Baby you look mad sexy" he whispered into my ear that just sent chills down my back.

"Let's go party" Ariel yelled while playing with her tutu. She was a lady bug. She looks so cute.

"Ok party bug" John yelled back at her. Then I saw Rose in her little bee costume, she looks cute too. Alice had on a cowgirl costume which made jasper horny I could just feel it. Bella looks sexy in the costume I bought her, she was a baseball player. I could tell Edward was horny too.

"Can I drive my car?" I asked. I want to drive my beautiful Nissan Altima Coupe, its is black with leather interior.

"Yea you can drive you car. And cover up I don't want to knock some one out at this party" Mathew said. Then Cindy licked the top of my chest

"Tasty" Cindy said and I just cracked up

"Wow" was all Emmett said then I kissed him and he licks my bottom lip.

"I see a 3 some" Danny laughs. Then every one laughs. In my care I had Cindy, Bella, Alice, Ariel and Rose. And all the boys went in Emmett's wager. When we were drive I blasted my song Dirty – Christina Aguilera. As i'm playing the song my windows are down and every one in the car is sing along. It was like a dam party in a car.

Ah, dirty (dirty)  
Filthy (filthy)  
Nasty (Christina), you nasty (yeah)  
Too dirty to clean my act up  
If you ain't dirty  
you ain't here to party (woo!)

Ladies (move)  
Gentlemen (move)  
Somebody ring the alarm  
A fire on the roof  
Ring the alarm (and I'm throwing' elbows) [7x]

Oh, I'm overdue  
Give me some room  
I'm comin through  
Paid my dues  
In the mood  
Me and the girls gonna shake the room

DJ's spinning (show your hands)  
Let's get dirty (that's my jam)  
I need that, uh, to get me off  
Sweat until my clothes come off

It's explosive, speakers are pumping (oh)  
Still jumping, six in the morning  
Table dancing, glasses are mashing (oh)  
No question, time for some action

I'm dancing in my seat and I look over at the boys car they are just licking their lips

Temperature's up (can you feel it)  
About to erupt  
Gonna get my girls  
Get your boys  
Gonna make some noise

Wanna get rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
Wanna get dirty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Sweat dripping over my body  
Dancing getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time for my arrival

Ah, heat is up  
So ladies, fellas  
Drop your cups  
Body's hot  
Front to back  
Now move your ass  
I like that

Tight hip huggers (low for sure)  
Shake a little somethin' (on the floor)  
I need that, uh, to get me off  
Sweat until my clothes come off

Let's get open, cause a commotion (ooh oh)  
We're still going, eight in the morning  
There's no stopping, we keep it popping (oh)  
Hot rocking, everyone's talking

Give all you got (give it to me)  
Just hit the spot  
Gonna get my girls  
Get your boys  
Gonna make some noise

Rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
Wanna get dirty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Ooh sweat dripping over my body  
Dancing getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty (oh, oh)  
It's about time for my arrival

Here it comes, it's the one  
You've been waiting on  
Get up, get it up  
Yup, that's what's up  
Giving just what you want  
To the maximum  
Uh oh, here we go (here we go)

You can tell when the music  
Starts to drop  
That's when we take it  
To the parking lot  
And I bet you somebody's  
Gonna call the cops  
Uh oh's, here we go's (here we go)

Ohh ooh ohh, yeah yeah...

[Redman:]  
Yo, hot damn, Doc a jam like a summer show  
I keep my car looking like a crash dummy drove  
My gear look like the bank got my money froze  
For dead presidents I pimp like Huddy roll  
Doc the one that excite ya divas (ow!)  
If the media shine  
I'm shining with both of the sleeves up  
Yo Christina, better hop in here  
My block live and in color, like Rodman hair (yeah)  
The club is packed, the bar is filled  
I'm waiting for sister to act, like Lauryn Hill  
Frankly, it's a rap, no bargain deals  
I drive a four wheel ride with foreign wheels  
Throw it up  
Baby it's brick city, you heard of that  
We blessed, and hung low, like Bernie Mac  
Dogs, let 'em out, women, let 'em in  
It's like I'm ODB, the way I'm freaking

Wanna get rowdy (rowdy, yeah)  
Gonna get a little unruly (ruly)  
Get it fired up in a hurry (hurry)  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party (party)  
Sweat dripping over my body (body)  
Dancing getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time for my arrival

Rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
(Ooh oh)  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
(Ooh oh)  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Ooh sweat dripping over my body  
Dancing getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time for my arrival

Rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Sweat dripping over my body  
Dance and getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time for my arrival

We are here and we step out of the car to hear Mike playing hot wuk- Mr. Vegas

"I need a drink" Cindy said and gabbed my ass.

"Oww" I wined "if you want just ask" I winked and bent over

"I will "we both giggled. We walked into the house. As soon we walked in guy were licking their lip at me and Emmett got mad. So I showed that guy he was my man by grinding on him really hard. Then Ariel pulled me to the dance floor. The song Pitbull - Move Shake Drop. So me, Ariel and Cindy stared to dance. It was like a sandwich. I was in the middle Cindy was behind me and Ariel in front of me. We moved are hips side to side then shaking our ass and dropped it to the floor. Every one's mouth dropped it was so funny. The cheerleaders we pissed off. We did it a few more times then the song stopped.

"That was hot" Mike said

"Thanks" we all said. I walked over to Emmett

"Damm baby. Can you do that with out clothes? "He whispered

"Yup and I can to a spilt" I winked. I Bent over to get a drink for me and Cindy. Then I felt Cindy grab my waist.

"Don't want you to fall in" I laugh. And got back up. Handed her the drink

"Emmett can you open it please" I asked rubbing his chest. He opened it

"Here baby"

"Thanks" then the song Ay Chico – Pitbull came on and I pulled Emmett on the dance floor and grinded on him hard. Then I see Rose grinding on Mathew. I so happy the should get together.

"Baby I need to fuck you tonight" Emmett whispered in to my ear

"When we leave come to my room. Ok?"

"Ok baby" he moaned. Then I bent over and shake my ass up against him. I felt his dick get harder. I got up and kept grinding on him.

"You ok baby" I asked him

"Yea" he moaned. The song stopped and I went Bella

"Have you ever danced on a girl like me and my sisters did?" I asked her

"No"

"Would you like to try?"

"Yes" she said with joy in her voice

"Me too" Alice said with joy to. Then Rompe-Daddy Yankee came on. That's my jam.

I pulled Bella to the floor and Cindy got Alice. We pulled them in front of us and grinded. Bella seemed to like it and so did Alice. The song stopped and we went back to our men.

"Beauty do you want to dance?" Mathew asked holding his hand out.

"sure, why not" I gave my drink to Jaylen" you can have some not all of it Alex will kill me" then he nodded. Then I hear some old school rap. Its push it – salt and pepa

"I'm not dancing to this. You know I only do that at home." I laugh

"Fine. Ill dance with Ariel" he laughs. We danced for a few hours, then Ariel got drunk and we left and went home. I took a shower and got in my Nighty and had my lingerie under it. Then I heard a knock at the window. I walk over to see my Emmett. He had the biggest smile ever and his dimples showed. I love his dimples. I opened the window. Thank good Cindy was sleeping with Danny tonight. Emmett came in, closed the window and picked me up bridal style. He sat up on my bed and I straddled him

"Are you ready for this?" he asked in a sweet voice

"Yes" i said. he kissed me and i pushed him back on the bed


	7. Making love

**Emmett's POV**

As she pushes me down on the bed, I run my hands up her sides and her nighty goes with them. I pull the nighty over her head to see her wearing sexy lingerie. Then she took off my shirt, pants, and boxers. I start kissing, sucking, and licking her lips, neck and the top of her breast. She moans and my dick twitches. I flip us over so that I'm on top. I take off her bra and her sexy breast pop out. I run my fingers over her wet and hot pussy.

"Baby" she moans as I take off the panties

"What is it baby?" I asked

"I need you" she moaned as I run my finger on her cult

"Just wait baby" then I pushed a finger in her. She moaned. Then I pushed another and another. I had 3 fingers in her moving in and out.

"Baby cum from me" I whispered. Then she came on my fingers. I pulled my fingers out of her and licked them clean

"Baby you made such a mess" I said

"Then clean it up" she moaned. I did as she said. I sucked, nipped and licked her clean.

"Baby I need you now" she moaned. I grabbed her hips and held her so that the tip of my dick was at her entrance.

"Baby please" she moaned

"Please what?"

"Fuck me" she moaned. Then I pushed into her hard. She moaned loud. I hope no one hears us.

"Beauty. Your. so. Fucking. Tight" I moaned. I start thrusting harder and faster

"Emmett" she moaned. I start sucking on her nipples

"Emmett" she moaned louder. I thrust as hard as I can with out killing her.

"Emmett!!" she screamed and then she came and I came with her. I kissed her.

"Wow" was all I could say. She was so fucking amazing.

"Yeah I know" she said as I lay right next to her. I kissed her again.

"Baby and you give my nighty…….. And some clean underwear" she giggled

"Ok baby" I got her a pair of boy shorts. They were red and white and they had hearts and stuff on it. Then I picked up the nighty from the floor.

"Here you go baby" I handed them to her as she handed me my boxers and a tee shirt from my draw in her room.

"Thank you baby" she said as she kissed my neck.

"Baby go to sleep, you look tired "

"Yeah, thanks to you" she playfully hit my chest. I picked her up at placed her into her bed and tucked her in. I lay next to her and held her in my arms.

"Goodnight baby" she said against my chest

"Goodnight my love" I whispered. I few minutes later I hear her breath. They are so soft and sweet. As I watch her sleep she looks like an angel. Then I hear some come in, I look up and it Mathew and Cindy at the door smiling. I smile back.

"I have to tell you something later" Cindy said and I nodded. They close the door and I went back to watching my love sleep.


	8. truth

**Cindy's POV**

After I heard Beauty and Emmett make love I so happy for her. I mean like I know how what happened to her but I have to tell Emmett because I know it's too hard for her to tell him. Plus she told me to tell him. I hear Emmett walk down the stairs.

"What's up Cindy" he says walking into the livingroom

"There is something Beauty wants me to tell you but that she has a hard time talking about"then he sat down on the chair

"Ok. Shoot"

"Ummm…. She was raped" there was a long moment of silent. His eyes got big

"Really?" I heard him think _**when was this?? and who?**_

"Yea. This was about... A year ago and it was her ex-boyfriend"

"Wow"

"There is something else I want to tell you"

"Ok" he still looked shocked and her being raped

"Well... Me and Beauty kiss"

"I knew it "

"Do you have any problem with that?"

"No"

"Good" then we hear Beauty come down stairs.

"Good morning" we both say. She walks over to Emmett can crawls into his lap and kissed him

"Good morning "she says " I guess you know already" she tells Emmett

" yes I know but you don't have worry, I would never do that to you or let any one do that to you" He said to her then kissed her.

" I'm hungry" I said

"me too. Lets make pancakes" Beauty said. We walked into the kitchen and made pancake for every one. Then ate. By then every one was up.


	9. Chapter 9

**Emmett's POV**

Wow I just can't believe it. But I guess it's true.

"Emmett dose your family know about what we are?" john asked

"No. that's why I was going to ask if you guys would meet with them today" I said

"I don't see why not" Alex and Johnny said at the same time

"How are we going to show them that we are what we are? Jaylen asked

"Just say vampires. That's what we fuckin are. FUCKIN VAMPIERS!" Ariel screams and makes Beauty and Cindy jump and fall off the chairs. They both start laughing like heinnas. Then we all start laughing at them.

"Why are you so mad??" Beauty says getting up and still laughing

"You should know! Isn't that one of your powers??" Ariel screams

"You're just mad because Beauty and I has 5 powers and you have 2" Cindy said. Wait Beauty and Cindy have 5 powers?

"She is right Ariel. You shouldn't be mad that Beauty and Cindy have more powers than you but u can change in to a werewolf and she can't do that" Mathew says

"But they can read people's minds, change your feeling and feel your feelings, do a force felled physically and mentally but cindy can only do mentally , Beauty's scream can kill vampires and Cindy looks can kill vampires too." Ariel complains

"Wait that's only 4" I said

"We can only talk about those 4 out loud" jaylen whispered to me

"Beauty why don't you give Emmett your power to read minds, since the whole family can do it. You will still be able to do it." Johnny said

"Yea! So that he can know what else you can do" Danny added

"Yeah. That should work" Beauty said then took my hands. After a min.t I felt like something was pushed into me.

"Try to read my mind" Beauty said. I tried it and she was thinking _**I love you Emmett Cullen and last night was great**_

"Did he get the power?" Cindy asked

"Yeah! He got it!" Beauty said _**now when you want to talk dirty we can do it with out saying anything.**_ She thought and winked at me. I thought _**now you trying to get me horny**_. She thought _**well you caught me there. **_Then kissed me

"Do you want us to meet your family today??" Jamie asked

"Yea little man" I told him

"Go get dressed and brush your teeth" Beauty told him

"How about you get dressed" I told her .she thought _**only if you help me **_

"Ok" I told her. As we are walking up stairs Mathew yells

"You guys are such freaks" and we laugh

"You know it "I yelled back. We go into her room

"Baby what should I wear?"

"How about you wear a tee shirt. Skinny jeans and ..." I said

"Flats?" she asked

"Yeah "I said as I help her take off her nightly. then her Breast popped out and i licked my lips

"baby can i suck on one please" i asked

" yea" she said in a huskiy voice. i took one in my mouth. i sucked onit hard and made her moan my name

"Emmett" she moan. she pulled away and kissed me. then she unziped my pants and pulled out my staff. she looked at me with eyes that said fuck me and started to suck on my dick. omg she felt so good. i grabed some of her hair and tryed not to hurt her.

" baby im about to cum" i moaned. she moaned and that made me cum. i came in her mouth and she took it all in.

then there was a loud nock at the door.

"hurry up" Cindy yelled

"I'm coming" Beauty yelled back and put on her cloths

" dam you look sexy" i said

" wow baby. dont get horny on me"

"ill try not to"

we walked out the room and cindy was just smileing at us. We got in to Mathew and my jeep's. on the way Jamie was sing ' She got her own' by jamie foxx. he is so cute and he looks so much like beauty and cindy. when we got to the house i was happy that they are going to meet each walked in the house and bella was over. SHIT. How are we gunna tell her the her childhood friend is a vamiper. Beauty thought**_ holy shit. how the fuck are we going to tell her??. _**Cindy thought **_Be calm its ok just be calm Beauty and u too emmett fix ur faces. _**i looked at My loves face and its was scared.

" hi emmett" alice said all happy" hi lopez" i grab Beauty to my side

" i have some thing i want to tell all of you" Cindy said. oh no hear it comes..............

" we are Vamipers" Beauty said then hid her face in my chest. the room was quiet. Alice , Esme , Jasper , Carlisl and edward were happy but Rose was so mad and bella was confused.

" we are sorry that we didnt tell you earlier" Jamie said jumping in to Beautys arms. then Alice runs up to them and hugs all of them so did the rest. then Beauty walked over to bella

" are you ok?" she asked bella

" when did this happen?"

" 10 years ago.. are you mad?"

" no" she hugged Beauty

" good "

" I cant stand this i Hate YOU EMMETT CULLEN" rose screams." I cant belive that you want that" she pointed at Beauty. Beauty Walked to the door were Cindy was.

"rose your just mad that i left you. and the jacob isnt the only reason" i yell.


	10. THE GODDESS

_**Bella's POV**_

"I can't stand this I Hate YOU EMMETT CULLEN" rose screams." I can't believe that you want that" she pointed at Beauty. Beauty Walked to the door were Cindy was.

"Rose you're just mad that I left you. And Jacob isn't the only reason" Emmett yells. Edward comes next to me. I just look a Beauty's face. She looks like she is about to cry

"I'm going home. See you guys later" Beauty says to every one.

"Don't go babe" Emmett said as he grabbed her waist

"Ill sees you later" Beauty said as every one in her family went out the door. She gave him a kiss. But it seemed like she was telling him something with her eyes. They left and Emmett looked so angry.

"Rose you're a ……. BITCH. I love that girl. She cares about me unlike you did. When I'm bored she dose stuff with me and not just sex Edward" Emmett yelled

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Edward asked

"Beauty gave me the power to read minds" he said with a smile

"How many powers dose she has??" jasper asked

"5"

"Wow. Carlisle is that possible??" Alice asked

"Yes, they way her family looks……. I think she is a goddess" Carlisle said

_**Emmett's POV**_

"Yes, they way her family looks……. I think she is a goddess" Carlisle said. Wait what?

"Beauty is a goddess?" Esme asked

"Yes, her body and if she has 5 powers the others must have around that amount "

"Dose she know?" Jasper asked

"No" Edward said "the way she thinks of her self. She doesn't know" then my phone rings. Its beauty. I pick it up

"Hello"

"Hi my love"

"Sorry I just had to leave"

"It's ok. I'm gunna come over in a few"

"Ok baby"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"Bye"

"Bye" I hang up. And Alice and Bella are smiling

"Should I tell her that she is a goddess?"

"No let her find out by herself" Carlisle said

"But I think Alex and Johnny know" Esme says

"Can we talk about when I get back?"

"Yes Emmett" Carlisle said as I walked out the door. I got into my car. I drove to Beauty house and climbed into the window. I didn't feel like talking to any one. She wasn't in her room. I listened and I heard her in the shower. So I waited for her on her bed. I turned on the T.V. and watched a game. As I'm watching the game I heard her coming. When she walked into the room she was shocked to see me on her bed. She had towel around her. I walk up to her and close the door. She pull the towel off and she had under wear on and a bra. She hanged up her towel and her underwear said 'Your place or mine' they were red just like her bra.

"Are you ok baby" I asked her as I hugged her from the back

"Yeah. I'm fine "she turned around and gave me a kiss. God I loved her kisses. She pulled me to her bed and made me lay down with her. I took off my jeans and shirt. When we laid down she put her head on my chest and I pulled her body close to mine.

"Baby don't you ever leave me" I told her. She looked at me and said "I would never do that and you know it" I kissed her. She climbed on top of me and put my hand on her hips.

"I know you don't want to have sex today but what are you doing?" I asked

"Well I thought that I should at least give you something" she said with a smile. Then started to grind into me. She did it nice and hard. I move my hand around her body. God I'm in love with this girl. i kissed her and looked into those eyes. those beautiful eye that hold that beautiful soul.

" Emmett i think i'm in love with you" she said looking into my eyes

" i know i'm in love with you" i said and gave her a big hug and held her in my arms. we just looked at each other


End file.
